


Overcome Chihoko

by aliceofdeath (RengeAkai)



Series: The Chaos Theory of Romance [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Chris, F/M, Idiot Husband Viktor, Kissing Monster Seung Gil, M/M, Supportive Husband Yuuri, Yuri on Stage, drunk Viktor, drunk yuuri, jealous viktor, jealous yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RengeAkai/pseuds/aliceofdeath
Summary: Viktor gets drunk. Chihoko is mentioned. Viktor's dick is out. And his fiancé is naked on top of the ninja castle with him."Who the hell is Chihoko!?!" - Yuuri, definitely.





	Overcome Chihoko

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic I wrote upon seeing the twitter thread about the yuri on stage event. My god Viktor.
> 
> Edit: Will be rewritten on a later date TBA

 

"CHIHOKO MIGHT BE HIS PAST!!! BUT I AM HIS **N O W**!!!!!!!!" Viktor Nikiforov screamed as he stretched his body into an impressive show of flexibility while his dick hang limply on the cold morning air a top of Hasetsu Castle's roof.

Though it was not visible to the crowd of skaters and people who knew Viktor, Viktor had a pool of tears gathering on the edges of his eyes. Whether it was from the cold air or his aching heart, he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he'd be damned before he admitted defeat to this Chihoko.

 

"Who the hell is CHIHOKO VIKTOR?!?" Yuuri screamed at his idiot lover.

"Phichit, if you ever do something ridiculous like that I'm breaking up with you." Nydia casually told her boyfriend as she nursed her hangover.

"But aren't you more likely to do something like that?" Phichit joked.

"Phichit, if one of your exes showed up to be a harlot in our relationship, I assure you that whatever I would do them would only be something the Bratva could prove."

 

Phichit wisely decided to not pursue that avenue of conversation. There were things that he really didn't need to know.

 

**13 hours earlier**

 

Yuuri was so happy.

 

His first ice show in Hasetsu was a hit. He now had a ton of friends and deeper friendship. He was getting married to Viktor and he is just so so happy that he didn't even question the drinks Nydia had been plying him with.

 

Yuuri loved his life.

 

"Mia Vitya~!!!" Yuuri whined as he saw Viktor and Chris get too close for his liking, in any other situation he would have not been jealous but drunk yuuri is a possessive yuuri, and Viktor was his.

"Yuuri~!" Viktor the cad happily greeted him back and took him in his lap.

 

Yuuri thought that Viktor's lap was such a good place. Very much firm like his chest. Delicious.

 

"Vitya!" Yuuri whined as Viktor rubbed their cheeks together and peppered him with kisses, "Vitya,もう ！"

 

"So cute my Yuuri!" Viktor praised as he kept on kissing Yuuri in the lips, starting with chases kisses until Yuuri's back was lying on the table and Viktor's tongue was busy tasting Yuuri's mouth.

 

"ふわああああ。。。ああん。" Yuuri moaned, "Vitya, you can't look at anyone but me okay?"

 

Yuuri's eros, was more powerful than usual with his flushed cheeks, red lips, and half-lidded eyes. All of this were able to directly attack Viktor Nikiforov and sent his dick to a half mast.

"Of course, Yuuri! There could be no one but you in my life!" Viktor agreed as he went back to devouring Yuuri.

 

From beside them Phichit, Nydia, Xia Zhen, and Seung-Gil were drinking sake.

"Uuuu...Phichit~ I don't like this taste at all! remove it from my mouth!" Nydia whined as she pawed at Phichit's clothes.

Phichit, who was very much in love with his cutely drunk girlfriend, obliged.

 

"Oi, you disgusting love birds don't turn this celebration into an orgy!" Zara complained as she finished off a bottle of tequila.

 

"Tch! Bastard I'll make an Ice show for myself. It'll be better than that old man's!" Yuri grumbled as he drunkenly wrote down the tentative titles for his ice show.

 

1\. Yuri on DARKNESS

2\. Yuri on GALAXY

3\. Yuri on TIGER

4\. Me on You

5\. Me vs. Generation

 

He grinned happily at his well thought out ice show names.

 

**11 hours earlier**

 

"Yuuri let's have a contest of whose more flexible!" Viktor had drunkenly suggested as he leered at his husband.

"Eh~ than what would the winner get?" Yuuri asked as he demonstrated how flexible he was to his husband.

"Winner gets all?" Viktor replied with a smile as he cupped a feel on his husbands plump off season body.

"Vi-vitya! People are watching!"

"But Yuuri you're so soft!" Viktor whined as he kept on touching Yuuri's soft plump body that was getting less and less chaste and more of a R-18 scene in a yaoi anime.

 

"Okay, I'm taking bets now~!" Tonton announced to the whole room while Phichit live tweeted their celebration.

Nydia was on the side  googling yoga poses with high difficultly level.

"Hey, Nychka why are you choosing hard ones?" Mila had asked as she wandered over to her older friend.

"Because Viktor Nikiforov isn't flexible."

 

Behind them Seung-Gil was on his fifth bottle of sake and was now drunkenly kissing Nishigori Takeshi while Yuuko happily took a pic. Then with herculean strength Xia Zhen pulled Seung-Gil off Takeshi and kissed him.

"If you want to kiss someone then kiss me!" Xia Zhen declared as she broke off the kiss and Seung-Gil smiled at her before he went ahead and kissed her again.

 

**10 hours earlier**

 

 

"Ehhh~ Nikiforov that's the best you can do to achieve the scorpion pose?" Nydia goaded as she swished her wine glass. Phichit was now live tweeting the event and had it up on facebook Live.

 

Viktor Nikiforov, naturally, did not rise up to the bait until Yuuri spoke,

 

"ヴィクトルよりよいなくってさああ。。。ちほこで。。。"

 

Viktor's grasp on Japanese wasn't that great but his senses were enough to know when a girl's name is mentioned.

 

"Chihoko..." Yuuri mumbled in his drunk ramblings and then began speaking in fast face garbled Japanese, even so that accursed name Chihoko kept on being thrown around.

 

Viktor decided to get even by play flirting with Chris who easily caught on to his plan.

 

**8 hours earlier**

 

"Yuuri~" Viktor whined as his speech was occasionally interrupted by drunken hiccups, "Am I better than chihoko now?!?!"

 

They were now naked.

 

Chris wasn't sure how Yuuri had gotten into his head to start a drinking stripping game but it was fun and his boyfriend, Masumi, was absentmindedly snuggling to him.

 

"Phichit, are you still live streaming?" Nydia asked as she draped herself over Phichit, all the while ignoring the mayhem around them.

 

Viktor was now removing his panties and lovingly placed it on his passed out drunk lover's head.

"Hehehehe I'll show you I'm better than Chihoko!" Viktor muttered darkly as he walked out of the banquet room stark naked.

 

 

**2 hours earlier**

 

"Phichit kill Apollo for me."

"I love you and everything but there are things even I can't do, Love." Phichit answered as he tucked his girlfriend beneath his chin.

 

"Viktor's missing by the way." Yuri casually announced to the room at large.

 

Yuuri was the only one who got up frantically, while the rest stared at his back that had a 

"Over come Chihoko!!!" written in red lipstick. Yuuri was still wearing Viktor's panties on his head.

 

Phichit checked twitter and instagram and found that the whole skating fandom was worried for the lost Viktor.

 

An investigation ensued and Yurio was the prime suspect because of his ice show list. (Otabek fiercely defended his best friend's naming sense but wondered who "お前ら" was referring to.)

Minami declared Yurio as his rival but Yurio couldn't remember him.

 

(Chris joked that it was the start of another Katsuki Yuuri love story)

(Nydia was watching on the sidelines with an amused look as she took blackmail photos of Seung-Gil and Xia Zhen)

 

**1 hour earlier**

 

The mystery was solved by Emil who arrived late to the party.

 

"HAHAHAHA!Yuuri! I didn't know that Viktor does his yoga on top of roof buildings!"

 

#ViktorDoesYogaonCastleRoofs trended on twitter

 

 

 

Katsuki Yuuri was proud of his boyfriend and supportive of him especially since they were now engaged. But still, he knew he had to draw the line somewhere as all of them ran towards Hasetsu Castle and arrived at the grounds beneath just to see his Viktor doing something stupid.

 

"VIKTOR GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!!" Yuuri screamed in alarm as he saw Viktor do a yoga pose while holding onto one of the castle roof's points.

"IS THIS BETTER THAN CHIHOKO NOW?!?!" Viktor screamed back at Yuuri, eyes blazing with determination.

"I'm not bailing both of you out for public indecency." Zara said as she stood beside Yuuri.

 

Later on, as Yuuri stood next to his fiancé, naked as the day he was born, and watching the sunrise in Hasetsu. Yuuri hoped that Zara was indeed joking about that bail.

 

 

 

"Phichit, Celestino told me that we should buy a hair tonic for Yakov."

"Eh?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on ICE movie confirmed. New plot same characters.


End file.
